A Standard Battle
by almostNEET
Summary: Two Stand users engage in a battle of Stands. That's it, really. - One-shot


**So, I recently finished DiU (anime) and I LOVED it! Loved the characters, loved the story, loved the setting but what made it stand out to me the most though was how entertaining most of its Stand fights were. So I got it in my head to write one. And here it is, OCs using non-canon Stands as they participate in a fight. Not really sure if I'm satisfied with it but eh! *shrugs***

 **The year is 2017 btw, which is kinda important since two canon characters _do_ appear near the end of this fic.**

 **Also, I don't own JoJo's Bizarre Adventures.**

* * *

Ananda sighed as he leaned on a window and looked outside of the building. He was currently in the Kolkata branch of the Speedwagon Institute, and if that wasn't a reversal of fortunes he didn't know what was.

Just a few days ago he had been living his life as a perfectly ordinary student, albeit one a bit poorer than most of his classmates. He had made up that deficiency between him and his friends by robbing strangers or foreigners during the night hours when his superpower, or as he now knew to call it his Stand, blended right in with the surroundings. Or so he had though – finding out that only other Stand users could notice Stands had been embarrassing to say the least

He had been in short, living the life, at least until he met them.

Two nights ago he had come across two foreigners, who had coincidentally asked _him_ about the robberies happening in the city, when he had been out searching for some new targets. He had almost ran, before realizing they truly didn't know he was the culprit and after giving them false information had walked away, empty-handed, for that night.

When the next night he had yet again run into them, during his usual prowling hours, he had decided to rob them instead. As it happened, that had been a big mistake and after being handily defeated by the duo he had been told to drop any such activities in the future. He had reluctantly agreed and gone home, then let his friends know that he would be missing their next weekly trip to McDonalds.

He had been sulking about it the next morning when those same two people had come knocking on his door. He had more or less panicked, thinking they were about to rat him out to his parents but as it turned out they had spun a story about him helping them last night and that they had come to return his wallet which had fallen out as he had left them.

He had been pretty sure that was a lie, but he hadn't interrupted their tale. Surprisingly, they had revealed themselves to be part of the Speedwagon Foundation and after saying that they wanted to let him visit the local branch as a gesture of thanks, had left.

Ananda really hadn't had much choice after that but to come here. At least, his parents were overjoyed by the fact. What they had revealed to him after coming here, however, was something much more worrying than he would have thought.

"Magical arrows which create these superpowers, or Stands as they call them, their users which are drawn to each other and an organization which is seeking to use them for a nefarious purpose." he sighed. "When did my life turn into a comic book? Couldn't I have been given these powers just to have an easier go at life?"

He asked this of no one else in particular; when unbidden a phrase came to his mind.

 _With great power comes great responsibility._

"Oh, fuck you Spiderman!"

"Hey you!"

Ananda turned around to find a guard beckoning him. He thought about ignoring him but that would have been more hassle than it was worth and anyway, it wasn't like he was doing anything wrong. Unlike most other instances, where he opted to ignore cops and their cousins, this time he had every right to be here.

He stepped away from the window and walked towards the security guard before coming to a stop before him.

"Yes?" he asked in the politest tone he could.

"Sir, do you have permission to be within this wing of the building?"

"Oh, is that all?" he patted his jacket only to remember he had taken it out to put it in his wallet in fear of dropping it. "Just… wait a sec. I've got the clearance badge in my wallet."

He was trying to pry his wallet from the back-pocket of his jeans, when the hardest punch he had ever felt hit him square on his jaw and threw him backwards.

One second he was standing in the middle of the hallway, and the next he was sent flying back towards the window he had been leaning on. He didn't hesitate; having two years with his Stand had made it almost instinctive to summon and he did with barely a thought.

 _ **Ordinary World!**_

The hallway floor darkened like it had been covered with pitch black tar as his Stand activated. His momentum came to a halt as **Ordinary World** affected him. That still left him hanging over the floor though and he found himself acquainted with it within another second as he fell back on it.

He groaned in pain as he laid there for a second, wondering what the hell had happened when the guard spoke.

"Come on, don't be a baby. That punch was merely a quarter of my full strength. Don't tell me that was all it took to take you down?"

He used his Standto take note of his surroundings, and after finding that the guard was the only person standing over the area covered by **Ordinary World** , formed a block at his back and then pushed himself into a sitting position with it.

The guard, likely a fake, was grinning as he stood with his arms crossed; however, it was the other figure in the hallway that stood at his side, in a boxer's stance, that drew Ananda's attention.

"I guess that's your Stand, huh."

The humanoid figure was decked in a form fitting white armor that completely covered its torso and the lower part of his body, along with a square-shaped helmet on his head that only left the bottom part of its mouth open. The white color scheme of its armor stood in stark contrast with its obsidian skin, as could be seen from the bare arms of the Stand. Finally it wore a pair of fingerless gloves in the same vein as the rest of his attire.

He whistled. It looked really impressive - this was the second humanoid Stand he had observed and it was entirely distinct from the first. Though, he had to wonder if the apparent appeal of seeing the unique appearance of Stands would die down if saw enough of them.

 _Regardless, I wonder why I didn't notice that with_ _ **Ordinary Dream**_ _._

He gave a glance at its feet and found them floating above the floor. A figurative light bulb turned on inside his head.

 _Ahhh._

 **Ordinary World** allowed him to observe everything on its surface simultaneously, but only things that touched it directly. Probably the reason why he hadn't detected the enemy Stand, since he was reasonably sure Stands weren't exempt from its ability.

"Indeed, Ananda Roy. This is my Stand - **The Wall** , an extension of my soul or as others would call it, the physical manifestation of my will. You recently met two other Stands beside your own and were invited here today, where you were no doubt told about their nature. How unfortunate you are!"

Ananda raised one eyebrow in query at the last statement, as if begging the fake to elaborate on it and the man happily started answering when something caught his attention.

"For you see, we have been long aware of a Stand user's existence in this city, but due to you using your Stand for mere pick pocketing we had decided to ignore you and your abilities. But now that you've caught the eye of a Joestar and know about Stands and our group, I'm afraid we cannot tolerate your existence anymore. It is unfortunate that the third Stand you see shall be your final one, but be thankful that it is I, Abhimanyu Chakraborty, who shall lead you into the afterlife."

His words to him went in one ear and out the other. Ananda did catch his name but most of his attention was taken up by the fact that the feedback sent by **Ordinary World** felt way less than he expected it to be.

Granted, they were in a deserted corridor of the wing, but the surface he had under his observation should have contained more than the empty floor he felt.

He glanced at the left wall and sure enough he could see two of the glass cabinets that he felt through his Stand so it wasn't sending him wrong data at least.

Ananda turned his head back to look at the hallway behind him and was startled to find his **Ordinary World** ending a few metres behind him. His Stand always spread across the ground with his initial position acting as its centre. Since he hadn't moved much after activating it, the area darkened by **Ordinary World** should have gone on for longer because of its range. The fake guard, however, seemed to take his looking backwards as something else.

"You can't escape my Stand, boy! **The Wall** creates a region of enclosed space that wraps around itself and if I'm inside that section, the duration it stays up becomes infinite. After that, it can only come down when I will it to."

Well that answered his question on why it appeared his range had shortened. **Ordinary World** was just covering the same area more than once and the overlapping was preventing the bottom layer from getting any information. This had never happened before and he wondered for a moment if it would affect his Stand in any particular way before he shrugged.

\\************/

Abhimanyu gloated as he looked at the sitting form of his opponent, waiting for the despair to appear but the boy merely sighed at his words as he slowly stood up.

"Wow, that's great." the boy clapped his hands with a bored look, as if he had been shown a mildly interesting magic trick. "Can you let me go now?"

He frowned at the boy's blasé attitude. Didn't he realize what **The Wall** meant for him? Or did he think Abhimanyu wouldn't kill him? Well, it was best to warn him properly, he didn't want a half-hearted fight even as an assassination.

"Do you understand what this means? You can't escape, nor can you expect for anyone else to come and save you from your fate. In fact, this space no longer exists in the world and if someone were to walk across this hallway now, they would simply skip over this place. You are completely under my mercy now and as I have already told you I-"

"Oi asshole, shut the fuck up." Ananda interrupted his speech as he ran one of his hands over his jaw, finishing the motion by wiping out the blood on his chin with the thumb. "I was trying to be polite because I don't like fighting, but if you insist on proceeding with this idiocy then I'll show you how truly overwhelming my **Ordinary World** can be. Take. It. Down."

Abhimanyu merely laughed at his words and then charged.

* * *

 **Stand Stats** :-

 **Name** \- The Wall

 **Power** – A

 **Speed** – A

 **Range** – C

 **Durability** – B

 **Precision** – A

 **Growth Potential** – D

* * *

Ananda immediately started attacking by forming the floor into spikes which stabbed at Abhimanyu from below, all the while as he ran backwards. But the speed of his attacks though faster than the reaction time of ordinary humans were nothing compared to the swiftness of **The Wall** , and after some effortless dodging on his enemy's part, he fell under its range.

"MOR MOR MOR MOR MOR MOR MOR MOR MOR MOR MOR MOR MOR MOR MOR MOR MOR MOR MOR MOR MOR MOR MOR MOR MOR MOR MOR."

His whole world filled with pain as dozens of punches hit him in under a second and threw his body back again. He flew across the hallway reaching one of the boundaries of the region acquisitioned by the **The Wall** and found himself on the opposite end as he passed through it.

He had but a second to take it in as his enemy and his Stand followed through and once more threw a flurry of punches, meant to further batter his body.

"MOR MOR MO-"

This time, however, not a single one of them connected, all of them hitting empty space as Ananda simply vanished from before his enemy's eyes. Abhimanyu's attack faltered as his face shone with confusion before he noticed him moving near the other end of the enclosed space created by his Stand.

"Ho, so your Stand let's you teleport, does it?" Abhimanyu turned his body towards the side as he grabbed his chin with one hand. "I admit you surprised me there for a second as the information we had on your Stand's abilities was extremely limited. But as it is, it's nothing my Stand can't overcome. Your teleportation may give you freedom of movement in this space but as long as I'm alive or awake you won't be able to escape. Added to that fact that your **Ordinary World** 's offensive abilities are still clearly no match against my **The Wall** and your reaction times are still human - all I have to do to win this battle is keep hitting you."

"And while your reactions maybe fast enough to prevent me from closing in - I wonder…?" The words drifted out of him as he moved towards the cabinet that was next to him and shattered it with a blow from **The Wall**. He then turned back towards Ananda and smiled. "Can you dodge this?"

Ananda didn't even get a second to wonder what he meant before he felt he was being punched again and he staggered backwards. The next second he felt pain bloom across his stomach and he looked down to find blood was pooling across his white shirt.

He had, somehow, been shot.

\\************/

The boy teleported again, this time a little to the side, before falling to his knees as he gripped his stomach. Abhimanyu laughed at the display, holding another shard at ready though he didn't fire yet.

"Well well well, it looks like we have a winner, Ananda and with this piece of information that I have gained, you have lost. I'll merely keep on targeting you with these shards of glass if you remain far away while pummelling you with **The Wall** if you decide to come closer. With nowhere to run you'll make mistakes and your body will start to stack up the damage you receive and sooner or later it will be enough to finish you off. Though judging by how fast that blood is spreading that might actually be sooner rather than later."

That was when he saw he had turned around and started to undress. Abhimanyu raised an eyebrow at that. "What on earth are you doing?"

Ananda didn't answer for a while, as he finished unbuttoning his shirt and threw it down to the floor, where his Stand tore it to shreds within moments. He then stood with his back towards him as he spoke.

"Didn't I tell you that I'd show you how overwhelming my **Ordinary World** can be?" Ananda turned around baring the front of his torso with a very much _uninjured_ stomach as he held his arms to the side. "My Stand does not just allow me to teleport over its space, it also automatically heals any wounds that I received on my body after its activation, when I teleport."

Abhimanyu couldn't disguise his shock as he stared at Ananda who appeared completely unharmed, both from the punches he had delivered and from the shard he had fired.

Soon, though that shock was replaced with anticipation as he wondered on how he would defeat such a seemingly unstoppable foe and his lips peeled back revealing his teeth as he grinned madly.

"WONDERFUL! And here I was thinking this fight was going to be an uninteresting one. I applaud you, Ananda Roy, for giving me such a fight which I cannot merely win with my fists! Let's begin in earnest, shall we?"

Abhimanyu launched the shard he had in hand. The boy got hit and then teleported, appearing again a little to the side, uninjured. This time Abhimanyu didn't stop and instantly fired another shard but the boy had jumped the moment he had teleported.

It went like that for some time, as Ananda either dodged the shard launched at him or he got hit by it and then teleported to heal himself.

"Stop."

Both of them came to a halt as Ananda put up his hands in front of him. He started speaking while moving sideways.

"It's already been two minutes since we started and since then you haven't been able to land one successful hit on me. In this day and age where time is money, I really don't feel like wasting any more on you so I'll be sure finish this within the next minute, though I'm not sure if you'll stay alive after that. So, this is your final warning, let me go unless you're prepared to die."

Abhimanyu stood in complete silence at his declaration for a few seconds - after which he broke down laughing.

"Ha! Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Oi, oi, oi. Did you just lose your marbles or something?"

Whichever way Abhimanyu's opponent had been expecting him to react to his ultimatum; this was clearly not it, if his face was any indication. That thought sent him into another round of laughter which went on for some time before he finally got it in under control.

"I'm sorry. I was merely laughing at the ridiculousness of your claim." Abhimanyu gave another chuckle at that, as he remembered it.

"Oh? Ridiculous, was it?" Ananda asked as his face and tone conveyed nothing but honest curiosity while he paced the width of the hallway.

Abhimanyu grinned. The boy was a pretty good actor, but bluffing someone of _his_ competence was out of the question.

"Of course it is. You see, first of all you haven't landed a successfully hit on me either and secondly, I have already figured out the _true_ ability of your Stand." Abhimanyu held his right hand before him with three of its fingers raised. "There are essentially three aspects to your Stand's ability."

He took down a single finger.

"ONE – your **Ordinary World** does _not_ allow you to teleport and heal from any injuries you gain over it. What it does do, however, is let you rewind your personal time."

He could see Ananda's eyes widen briefly, as he revealed his knowledge, before his face took on a neutral look once more. The motion had been miniscule and if it had been anyone else they would have missed it, but as it was, with **The Wall** he saw it in its entirety and his smile widened.

"It became clear to me, when I started noticing how everytime I hit you, you moved back into one of the positions you had occupied before. I admit, figuring that part of your ability took longer than I had expected, since your constant movements kept confusing me. But the biggest clue I got in unravelling that mystery was the shirt that you destroyed, since I kept wondering why you did that."

"The time rewind that affects your body must affect your clothing too and when you jumped back in time to a moment you were uninjured, the shirt too, must have returned to its undamaged state. You did away with it in order to hide your secret."

Abhimanyu closed a second finger.

"TWO – your Stand only let's you reverse time upto a limit of 3 seconds," he stayed quiet after that revelation for some seconds before closing the third finger on his fist, as he listed the final secret of **Ordinary World**. "And THREE – after using it once, it loses its ability to reverse time for a specific interval, which is equal to how far in time you went back into."

Ananda finally stopped pacing and Abhimanyu tilted his head a bit to the side, smirking.

"Tell me, did I get anything wrong?"

This time silence greeted _his_ words and after a moment Ananda covered his face with both of his hands. This reaction while surprising was still enjoyable and he couldn't help but rub it in.

"Don't be so morose, Ananda! At least you got something right in your prediction. This fight _will_ end in another minute; except I shall be the victor and you will be dead!" Abhimanyu expressed the delight he felt, both at finally figuring out his enemy Stand's ability and rendering him speechless, and he let his carefree laughter loose again.

Ananda dragged his hands downwards before they came to a stop near his neck as he inhaled deeply. He wondered for a second what he would say – whether he would tell him he would defeat him nonetheless, or whether he would accept defeat and beg for his life.

\\************/

"Do you know why I hate baseball?"

The non sequitur was unexpected enough that it abruptly cut short his laughter. Ananda moved the hands from his neck, instead resting them on their opposite shoulders, one of which he raised as he leaned his head against it.

"It's not just because it's a bargain basement version of cricket. No, the reason why I _truly_ detest that game is due to how much of it depends on chance. As an example, consider a team which has been leading a very important game against their rivals by two runs until it's the bottom of the 9th. But the ace, who had been keeping the other team's batters swinging empty, has been replaced with the relief in the last inning. The relief pitcher, obviously, has confidence issues in replacing the 'untouchable' ace but he has closed the last inning with two hits and a double play so him and his team, let's call them S, are pretty positive about their chance at victory. And the situation _is_ looking good with the relief getting the first out, when unexpectedly - the next two batters are successful in getting two clean hits off his pitches and end up occupying the first and third bases. All of a sudden, every bit of insecurity he has felt about his position in the team comes crashing back and his next four pitches are all balls. The batter walks and the bases are filled. He ends up throwing a straight for the next one and is punished with a homerun for it. The game ends with a shocking win for the rivals and the headlines for the next day are that they managed to grab victory from the jaws of defeat."

Ananda fell still as he slowly pushed his arm upwards, ending with its forefinger pointed at his foe as he used his **Ordinary World** to attack the other two display cases in the hallway, which then promptly shattered. **The Wall** was instantly near Abhimanyu, prepared for an attack but it wasn't really necessary. He wasn't going to attack him with glass shards.

"But did they really? They might have dominated the last inning but what about the previous eight ones, in which they were the ones who had been boxed by team S? They only won in the end because of the mistakes of one pitcher, in one inning and nothing more. It's really unfair if you think about it, isn't it? How all that hard work put in by team S ends up becoming obsolete just because of a final curve ball thrown by fate," Ananda scrunched his face up in disgust as he finished. "And _that_ is what makes this game is truly despicable."

\\************/

Abhimanyu was completely flabbergasted at Ananda's speech. That had, literally, come out nowhere.

 _What the hell is he even talking about? And also, that example was really specific, how is that enough to make him hate the whole game!?_

He was in fact so in shock over it, that he didn't even notice Ananda running at him until he was halfway to him. He immediately fired the shard in his hand and it took him in the shoulder. But by the time he picked up another shard to shoot him he had already returned himself to an undamaged state and jumped behind a small wall that he created with his Stand.

He remained ducked behind the small cover that he had erected, even as he attacked Abhimanyu with those spikes. He was forced to move away from the broken case as the spikes emerged near it. This, however, let him get his enemy in his sight and this time the shard pierced his spine.

Ananda screamed in pain and then rewound himself again but the wall and the spikes chasing him disappeared the moment he did. Abhimanyu smirked as he saw that, figuring out another aspect of his opponent's stand. Honestly, he was merely too good in analyzing his enemies.

The boy immediately rolled away from his position and then put up another barrier, probably thinking he still had some shards with him, before dispelling and standing up it when he didn't fire any.

"I'm impressed. You were able to figure out **Ordinary World** 's time rewinding ability within just two minutes."

And then he charged towards Abhimanyu. He instantly prepared **The Wall** and threw a left hook, just as soon as he came within its reach. He was prepared for him to rewind in order to avoid his punch or negate the damage caused by it, so it caught him by surprise when he did neither, instead taking the punch head on. He had hardly used any of his strength because he hadn't really believed it would take any effect and it looked like the boy had taken advantage of it. Still, since the kid moved into it the damage he received wasn't worthless.

Ananda's head snapped to the side, but his attack didn't falter as his spikes used those moments to pierce through the space where he'd been standing from all directions. Unfortunately for him, however, Abhimanyu was no longer standing there, having already anticipated such an attack the moment his fist had actually connected with his foe's jaw and had jumped away with the power of **The Wall**.

 _Nice try boy! But I have already figured out that you lose control of_ _ **Ordinary World**_ _for the first second after your rewind. Hence, the only reason why you didn't use it to dodge my attack was if you were going to attack me with it!_

As the spikes finished converging on his previous position, he jumped once more - this time towards his foe - punching him as hard as he could with his Stand while in mid-air.

The spikes lost their cohesion, as their user's awareness dipped, and fell back into the floor once again going back to its base form. The boy himself flew backwards bodily before crashing onto the broken glass case. Abhimanyu steadied his fall with **The Wall** as he observed his foe. Some of the bigger shards had gone through his body completely and looked like they could be fatal, but with his time rewind all of it was merely a hindrance to him.

 _This battle, however, is virtually won. I merely need to punch him into those shards again or otherwise wound him considerably in the interval he can't use_ _ **Ordinary World**_ _after each rewind._

The spikes formed again near his feet, probably to free the space where he would end up in. He obliged, moving away from the spot as they pursued him. They stopped when he was sufficiently far enough away and like he had predicted his opponent rewound himself to just before his punch had hit him. Abhimanyu grinned.

"You're too predictable boy!"

\\************/

 _ **THREE**_

Ananda spun around the instant after he moved himself back in time. His enemy said something, but he ignored it, instead keeping his mind focused on his count as he started running.

 _ **FOUR**_

 **Ordinary World** allowed him to perceive whatever was touching its surface, so he didn't need to look back to know his enemy too had started running at him. He attacked with barely a thought, trying to slow him down as he ran forward. His Stand gave him perfect knowledge about distance on its surface; all he had to do was just get into his position.

He arrived at the coordinates he needed and found his enemy was still enough far away that he couldn't touch him. He laughed as the counter hit **FIVE**.

 _I win._

" **ORDINARY WORLD!** LET TIME, REWIND!"

\\************/

 _What!?_

One moment he had been running towards the boy and the next he was staring at his face, as pain bloomed across his whole body. He saw **The Wall** sprouting blood from its body and he thought somehow the spikes had gotten him before he looked down and found he had been embedded with glass shards.

"Im-impossible." Abhimanyu coughed blood with his words.

"As I said before, you really impressed me by figuring out that I can rewind time with my Stand," The boy stared at him with a tilted neck. "However, that ability is not just limited to me."

Abhimanyu's eyes widened as he realized what he was saying.

"You see, **Ordinary World** 's _true_ ability is to rewind time for any object that falls under its area with respect to my position. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? The moment you trapped me in your **The Wall** , you had already lost."

 _Too… overwhelming…_

\\************/

Ananda blinked as the information feedback from his Stand gained a sudden increase.

"I guess that means he's unconscious." He sighed as he called **Ordinary World** back. "Really hope he's not dead, though."

"Welcome back." A feminine voice uttered from behind him.

He turned around and saw her standing right behind him.

 _What the hell!?_

"Oi Shizuka, we gotta take him to the doctors soon. The Foundation has a doctor's division right?"

 _Oh right he must have erased the space in between._

"Yes, uncle there is. It's the one adjacent to this wing."

He nodded and was gone the next second from Anada's sight as his Stand waved a hand. That left him with Shizuka who looked around for a second before her eyes settled on him. She gave him a quick glance over and then turned around.

"Let's go."

She started walking away after that. He gave another sigh as he stood there for a second before he followed. He took a glance around and the three broken glass cases in the hallway caught his attention.

"I'm so not paying for that!" Ananda grumbled under his breath, before he remembered he was effectively nude from the waist up and more immediate concerns and embarrassment took over his mind. "FUCK!"

* * *

 **Stand Stats** :-

 **Name** \- Ordinary World

 **Power** – D

 **Speed** – C

 **Range** – B

 **Durability** – A

 **Precision** – B

 **Growth Potential** – A

* * *

 **A.N. - So there it is. If you enjoyed it enough, please**

 **-assumes a pose-**

 **Leave a review!**


End file.
